Togetherness
Togetherness is Rico's second live album after You Must Be Crazy. It was recorded in Argentina in 2000 and 2001 and released in 2003. CD: Jama Roots Records JMRTSCD 001 /Argentina; © + (p) 2003 Jama Roots Records. re-releaase in 2006 on CD: Delanuca Tracks 1. "Jumbo Rock" (Intro) (Jerry Johnson) 2:51 2. "Dr. Kildare" (Jerry Goldsmith/Rugolo/Winn) 6:31 3. "This Day" (Rodriguez) 7:31 4. "Some Day" (Rodriguez) 7:13 5. "Ramblin" (Rodriguez) 6:30 6. "Over The Mountain" (Rodriguez) 5:12 7. "Eastern Standard Time" (Don Drummond) 5:49 8. "Jungle Beat" (Rodriguez) 10:18 9. "Eastern Island" (Wattanobe) 10. "Jam Rock" (Rodriguez) 11. "Reggae Music Moving" (Trad./Arr.: Rodriguez) 12. "Try To Reach The Top" (Rodriguez) Total Time: 77:49 Credits: *Rico Rodriguez (tb, voc) *Roots To The Bone Band: **Juan Velasquez (b) **Sebastian "Sebolla" Paradisi (dr) **Maneco Saez-Germain (g) **Tomas Pearson (g) **Dante Clementino (keyb) **Guillermo "La Hiena" Soriano (perc) **Hugo Lobo (tr) **Sergio Colombo (ts) Rec. 11.11.2000 at "El Sotano" and on 20.10.2001 at "Niceto Club", Buenos Aires, Argentina Exec. production: Sebastian Paradisi, Oscar Martin Cueto, Jose Luis Gutierrez, Alejandro Paradiso for Jama Roots Records. Eng.: Pedro Pearson, ass.eng: Facundo Fernandez Mastering: Jose Luis Gutierrez at Fatty Records Pics: Milva Saggese (milva_uk@hotmail.com) Design: Sebastian Paradisi (He's not only a drummer; I like the design of this CD) Luces: Alejandro Velasquez Contact: jama_roots@yahoo.com.ar) Liner notes by Martin Cueto Reviews -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- :When I first heard that Rico would play in Argentina, it was a surprise for me; but he is really all over the world - everywhere he has his friends and people who enjoy to play with him. Martin Cueto who coordinated the project now realised with his friends the release of this CD. Thank you Martin! :Far more than a documentation it presents a band pushing and supporting Rico who was in best condition during these concerts in Buenos Aires. Although the repertoire is more traditional, Rico's Music lives as ever and gives us a wonderful feeling. He presents really long versions of the titles which means that the band has time to develop the song, the melodies and Rico has time to play. And he has time to sing (!) on several tracks. And for all those who think they know the songs should look for a copy. Sound quality is excellent. :"Jumbo Rock" is the intro for the Roots band before Rico starts a relaxed version of "Dr. Kildare" with a nice sax solo by Sergio Colombo. Then he plays a track from his Man From Wareika album. "This Day" has moments when the band plays as if they are mixed for a dub version. And it ends with jazz harmonies. Then the contrast: "Some Day", this wonderful dreamy melody (first released on his Jama Rico album in the early 1980s) played in seventh heaven or on an "island in the sun" - I couldn't find out - surely not in a hoot big city! 'Keyboard sounds like steeldrum' solo by Dante Clementino? :With "Ramblin" (again from the Man From Wareika album) we are back in "strong" sound. Rico's soloing with drive and pressure to continue again in dub style. "Over The Mountain" again from his Wareika album, but with a softer feeling follows: from Rockers to Lovers style. :His hommage á Don Drummond follows with "Eastern Standard Time". This version demonstrates a fine balance between the more melancolic melody and a swinging ska rhythm. Then Rico starts singing: On his own "Jungle Beat" (with a fine organ solo), on "Reggae Music Moving" and on "Try to Reach the Top". :This CD gives us a lot and more: again wonderful, inspired music and the wish to see and hear Rico live as soon as possible. :One love! JamaRico, 2003 ----